marking you mine
by darkheart510
Summary: uhoh! Oishi's insecure about his relationship with Eiji! So Eiji decides to bite him? How'd that happen? Find out! Yaoi. EijixOishi. slight angst. graphic sexual situations. please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, oishi, or eiji. but, oh man, if i did...

warning: has yaoi situations with some graphic sex in later chapter. some angst and ooc, but there will be a happy ending. I swear! OishixEiji. don't read if you don't like homosexual relationships or descriptions of sex. this is my first non-smut oriented story! please read and review!

you have been warned, proceed.

I am watching you during practice.

Secretly.

Your eyes are bright with your characteristic wildness and unrestraint. With everyone you bandy about hugs and endearments, like cheap (inconsequential) candies from a dime store. You are everyone's best friend and no one's at the same time. No distinctions, no differential treatment; you show the same face to everyone. Acrobatic play Kikumaru Eiji—lovable, tactless, beautiful Eiji. Everyone watches you.

Including me.

My heart's jealousy burns like the sun before the last burst of energy, of light. Before it dies in an explosion of fire and heat. What am I to you? To you, who am I?

Oishi Shuichiro.

But I knew that already, what else am I to you? I am your lover, your friend, your confidant, your eternal partner on the court and in the bed. Such lofty positions to hold in your heart, people (fuji? momo?) would kill to have those places. So why am I uneasy?

Why do you treat me the same as everyone else? Show me (only me!) a different smile, a special nod, a touch! Show me that I am different from being merely friends, acquaintances, or strangers. Why do I get the same cheap (insignificant) candies?

The team goes inside to change clothing. It's time to go home and start studying like the studious students we are.

You take off your shirt, revealing your healthy, flushed skin.

(can i-)

Your nipples, hard and standing up from the cold fall air, are driving me crazy.

(-touch-)

Your legs, thighs, calves, and hips, which I've grasped and licked so many times, are bare and provocative.

(-you?)

From the corner of my eye, I glance at you as you laugh and smile with our friends. Again and again, my eyes are drawn back to you, distracting me, making me put my shoes on before my socks. Your laughter is infectious, I think I'm addicted. Momo and Echizen are loud, trying to con you into giving them a free meal and you respond with your usual pout before conceding.

But not today.

I grab your arm and, pulling you firmly towards me, I smile gently at our kouhai, "_Eiji has to do something with me today. Next time, okay guys?"_ They seem surprised, but you just smile your same cheerful smile without missing a beat and wave good bye to their bug-eyed faces. Skipping and laughing all the way home, you are chattering away to me about music, tennis, Fuji, school, your family, and fast food. My lover, you are vibrant, effusive, and the very embodiment of joy. You make me smile. You treat everyone equally and give your love freely. That's why I fell in love with you. That's why I love you. But it makes me insecure.

Maybe that's why I have to make you cry when we are alone. Your tear-stained, slacked-jawed, lustful face against my pillow is mine. Only mine.

And I shut the door behind us, locking you in, and we are alone now.


	2. Chapter 2

Like a kangaroo on amphetamines, you bounce across my room and press your face against my fish tank. Calling them silly names like "_nyah-sama-chan_" and "_rice omelette-chan," _you grin and chatter adorable nonsense at my fish. My child-like Eiji. What am I to do with you? What do I do with these emotions that rise up in me every time I look at you? These intense feelings that threaten to explode and consume the both of us in a brilliant flash of white light.

TOUCH.(stop!)FEEL.SQUEEZE.LOVER.AFFECTION.HAPPINESS.SHIAWASE.LUCKY.SWEET.ENRAPTURED.TASTE.  
KISS.(no!)GROPE.PENETRATE.(please!)SWEAT.GASP.PROTECT.TRAP.SELFISH.(no!)IMPRISON.CHAIN.ROPE.GREED.  
(don't)BIND.FOREVER.(want!)HURT.PAIN.(this!)CRY.TEARS.NOT.LETTING.GO.

I'm scared Eiji. The things I want to do to you…they don't make sense.

Oblivious to my dark thoughts, you turn to me and say "_Oishi! Your fish are looking at me and opening and closing and opening and closing their mouths! What are they saying? Tell me! Oishi_"

...Life is never dull with you around.

My surprised silence makes you giggle and run to me. Grabbing my hands, you spin me in circles around the room. Dancing and twirling to the glorious melody that only the two of us can hear, our laughter wakes up the room and makes the air vibrate with our happiness. The light changes when you're in the room. Growing more dizzy with each step, we trip and fall into the bed like some cheesy love drama cliché that would have made me gag, but for some reason it makes me want to smile and cry at the same time.

Wild and carefree, there's no one that can tie you down. No one can keep you to himself. You belong to everyone and belong to no one. So beautiful, so untouchable.

I want to tie you up.

Keep you with me.

Lock you up.

You notice my gaze upon your face and slowly the smile begins to fade from your lips and the look in your eyes becomes intense and eager. I lean down, taking your lips into a soft kiss; sucking, pulling, licking, tasting your mouth (strawberries?). I can hear your breath quickening, I feel it rushing across my skin (hot) and I realize that my own breathing has gotten faster too. Our kiss has gotten harder, rougher, as if we are both trying to consume each other. Your tongue darts in and out of my mouth, teasing, tormenting me.

Your lips trace the edges of my jaw, nibbling until you reach my ears where you begin to lick the places you know drive me crazy: the hollow behind my ear, the edge of my hairline, along the side of my trembling neck. Shivers of pleasure rush up my body and travel to the very tips of my fingers as you continue to lick and bite my sensitive ears. My soft moans seem to arouse you more and more; your movements become harsher and rougher (harder!).

As you pull back to regain your breath, I quickly grab you and flip you over onto your back. Your gasp of surprise makes me smile as I slowly lick your collarbone, leaving a wet trail of saliva as I taste my way up your neck. I can feel your body trembling beneath me and it's making me lose control (lust). Your body jerks as I begin to suck on the sensitive spot right behind your ear. Harshly, your breath gets faster and faster (fastest).

I can feel the heat of your skin through your shirt. The sensation of the rough fabric contrasting against your smooth skin as my hands try to touch you everywhere is driving me insane. Arching your back, nipples straining against your shirt (!!), you push your firm body against mine. Leaning down, I suck your hard nubs through your clothing, pulling, biting, trying to taste more, but growing more and more frustrated as the fabric gets in the way. The look of your flushed face full of slack-jawed lust makes me moan loudly and I have to close my eyes; you're so beautiful. I want to feel your naked, wanton heat scald my skin.

My impatient lover, you take advantage of my distraction and yank my uniform over my head, too hurried to unbutton my shirt. Muscles flexing, skin shimmering dimly in the colors of the sunset, you tear off your own shirt and toss it across the room. You say nothing, no words are needed. The feeling of your naked, warm skin against mine makes it impossible to think in a complete sentence. All I can think about is your heartbeat and the smell of your sun-soaked skin.

With your legs spread wide open, you pull me between your thighs until I'm completely on top of you, pinning you to the mattress—trapping you. The sensation of your hardness rubbing against mine is making me dizzy; the blood is rushing from my head to other places. With slow, gentle thrusts we begin to rock against each other, our hips grinding; the harsh panting of our breathing caress my spine and my control slowly dissolves.

Tearing myself away from the heat of your body, I run my hands down your chest; I love the way the light plays upon your skin, making you glow in the dimness of my room. I pinch your nipples between my fingers, pulling until they are as hard as pebbles; your eyes are closed and your body is trembling and tense. I watch your face as I start to lick your nipples. Sweat slowly drips down your flushed pink cheeks. You bite your lower lip as you struggle to contain the wild lust that threatens to overflow. Your eyebrows are scrunched down, and your eyes tightly shut, tears forming; are you concentrating on me? Can you feel me (only me) as I lick the hard ridges of your nipples with my hot, wet tongue? Is the sensation of my breath on your skin driving you crazy? Am I the only one in your world now, Eiji?

Reluctantly, I leave the sweet taste of your nipples and kiss my way down your stomach until I'm interrupted by the insolence of your trousers. I rub my cheeks against your hardness, enjoying the way your hips twitch and your hands clutch at my shoulders. Unbuttoning your pants, I slowly pull it off your hips, your thighs, your calves, revealing your trembling body to the world. Kissing your inner thighs, I run my rough hands over your burning, hot skin and down to cup your firm buttocks in my palms. I pull your body, your hardness, closer to my eager lips and I can feel my breath returning as it brushes against your skin. Sounds of your whimpering float through my room as you quietly murmur "_Oishi, Oishi"_ over and over again.

Say my name. Make me the only one in your world. Don't ever stop.

Running my tongue from the base of your shaft to the tip of your sensitive head, I savor the taste of your salty pre-cum in my mouth. Loud gasps and moans are pouring out of your mouth as I continue to tease your taut cock with my tongue, refusing to take you into my wet mouth. I flick the tight skin underneath your head. I follow the throbbing veins of your shaft with my tongue, leaving a trail of shiny saliva. I nibble along the edges of your penis and, all the while, you are gasping, moaning, crying for release ("_pleasepleasepleaseplease_"). Your hands are trying to direct my mouth onto your cock and your hips are desperately thrusting upwards. Tears are streaming down your flushed cheeks as the sensation of my lips, my tongue, are becoming too much for you to bear. Your mouth is open as you struggle to catch your breath and the sounds coming out of you are animalistic, raw. The voices in my head are screaming. (TAKE HIM! NOW!)

In one stroke, I plunge your cock into my mouth and bury my nose in your soft pubic hair. You cry out as the sudden heat engulfs you and you begin to thrust into my wet mouth, clutching my head, pushing it down. I grasp your hips and force you to stay still against the bed. Body still taut with lust, you lay back against the bed, whimpers of impatience come out of your mouth. I slowly bob my head up and down your shaft, eliciting moans of happiness from your lips. My pace gets faster and faster and saliva begins to drip from my mouth and run down your balls. I can feel your knees trembling as you get close to your orgasm…, but I'm not done yet.

_"Oishi—what—"_

With a click and a snap, I pour lubricant all over your penis, letting it run and cover your skin in a slick, slippery coat. You squeak in surprise as the cool liquid touches your overheated body. I begin to pump your throbbing cock in my fist, occasionally rubbing the palm of my hand over your sensitive head. Body shifting restlessly, you writhe and squirm under the firm grip of my hand. Your fingers are clutching the blankets tightly and you arch your back, offering more of your body to me. The rise and fall of your chest fascinates me, I just have to lick your nipples one more time, making you gasp sharply.

Leaning down, I lick your puckered anus lightly. I can feel you tense up in anticipation; you are holding your breath, waiting to see if I'll give you what you want. You want to cum so badly, the trembling of your body gives you away. Rubbing the lube all over your ass, I push only my fingertip into your asshole; moving it in slow shallow circles, I whisper "_Tell me what you want_."

You whimper softly, "_You. All of you."_

I shove my finger into your ass and rub the spot that I know makes you scream. Your body jumps and you hold on for dear life as I bring you closer and closer to climax. Your muscles are squeezing me so tightly like you want me to stay in you forever. Your breathing is getting faster, you're so close, almost—closer— and—

I pull my finger out of your ass and the glare you give me makes me laugh.

Rolling your eyes and giving me a mischievous smile, you push me back until you're on top, straddling my lap. Coming in for a sloppy kiss, you slowly lower yourself onto my throbbing cock. You moan into my mouth as I begin to pump in and out of your ass. The heat of your skin, the touch of your body, the sound of your voice, intoxicates me. The world doesn't even exist anymore. All I feel is you.

Eiji. Eiji. Eiji.

Finally I am pushed in all the way to the hilt and you begin to move your body up and down, grinding hard, holding me tightly. Your rhythm gets faster and faster, the friction of your wet insides and the heat of your lust are making me crazy. I grab your hips and thrust roughly into you, bumping your prostate gland, your special spot, making you scream. Your nails are leaving marks on my shoulders as your grip gets tighter.

Over and over, I push my hard cock against that quivering place, rubbing my length along it. Your face is blank and distant as the pleasure takes over your body and makes you my slave. Your eyes are dark and intense. Sweat is dripping off strands of your copper hair. Your skin under my hands is slippery and hot. Our moans and gasps collide and fill the room. Pausing, I lean over and slowly lick the shiny sheen of sweat and tears that coats your cheeks. The sudden stop seems to wake you up from your lust-induced haze and you smile at me. You kiss me tenderly and whisper _"I love you."_

Eiji.

I thrust into your body again, harder, making you gasp and squeak at the same time. I pound my hard cock into your warm, soft, body. The sensation of your smooth wetness squeezing me all around makes me moan and cry out. You are moving your body in seemingly impossible ways; shifting slightly to change the pressure around my hardness, sending bright rays of pleasure rushing down my spine. Your fingers are absent-mindedly playing with your hard nipples as you ride me. The naughty sight is making me dizzier by the minute. My movements are getting erratic and faster; your skin, your smell, your voice, everything about you is pushing my closer and closer to my orgasm.

I reach between our bodies and stroke your dripping hardness in my fist. The sudden touch is too much and, with a loud gasp, you cum into my hands, all over my stomach; the sensation of your muscles twitching and tightening around my sensitive cock make me scream and cum into your body. We ride the waves of our mutual orgasm, gasping and groaning before we finally collapse on the bed in a quivering heap of sweat, cum, and limbs.

The night has come unnoticed and the room is dark, the only light is the pale glow of my fish tank. My bed is warm and slightly damp, but we lay in its blankets, surrounded by the smell of our passionate lovemaking and the heat of our love. Listening to the soft, rhythmic sound of your breathing as you lay in my arms, I kiss the top of your head and, thinking you are asleep, whisper, _"I love you too, Eiji."_

"_I know."_

—And we sleep.

………………….some time later….

"What?! This crazy love-making session is due to the fact that you've been insecure of my love because I'm such a nice and friendly person?" said Eiji as he pulled on a t-shirt.

Blushing slightly, Oishi said, "Yeah…I'm such an idiot, but I can't help it! Everyone loves you so much and you love everyone so much, how do I know where I stand in your world?"

"Hmph. You want some kind of physical proof that I belong only to you?"

"Errmm…"

Eiji pulled his shirt collar down, revealing a long, graceful neck, "bite me."

"WHAT?!"

"Bite me. As proof that I belong to you and have something that's uniquely yours."

"And how is that unique?"

"Teethmarks are unique!"

"…"

"I'll bite you too. I want to have proof that you belong to me too."

"No way, Eij—WAUGH! You actually bit me!"

"Yeah! Now your turn!"

…

A moment later…

"What are you gonna tell the team when we have matching band-aids on our neck, Oishi?"

"……….shit."

"HAHAHAHA!! You're turning red!!"

-END-

-gasp -gasp -wheeze I did it. I finished before midterms started. Woohoo! I'm sorry it took so long, but I totally blanked trying to write in Oishi's voice/perspective. It was hard to keep up. Can you tell I was struggling a bit? I was brainstorming at work, at school, at home (btw, everyone thinks I'm crazy now.) But when I hit the sex scene it became for amazingly easy to write. And it came out really, I think, beautifully. To write this GP fic, some words became taboo because there are some words that Oishi just doesn't use too much. Like cuss words and words like "penis" and "cock." But since "hardness" is so corny, I had to force Oishi to say them (sorry, dude )

I don't think I'm ever gonna write in first person again, but I'd much appreciate some feedback and reviews on how I did. Anyhoo, thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue to read my stories.


End file.
